Talk:Carrier Form
Untitled Flood Carrier Forms look more like Grunts, as you can see the legs are similar. User:Joshua 029 But can Flood really survive inhabiting a creature that breaths methane?--prophit of war 21:50, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Yes they modify the genitic structure. Yeah, the Flood can adapt very easily, as they alter the atmosphere to their preferences. So they could also alter the genetics. Yeah, I guess that's it their legs do look simaller so I guess they're Grunts. Any idea what Jackals could turn into?--prophit of war 14:01, 23 November 2006 (UTC) it's said on the page jackal they can't be infected possibly because of thier avian structure. hasnt Bungie said that everything below the legs were unneccessary, so they were disposed of? that's what it says about the Carrier Form in the Halo 2 Walkthrough i bought. -- SpecOps306 00:50, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Grunts and Jackals can be infected, they just can't become combat forms. So they automatically become carrier forms. The legs were designed to look as generic as possible so the Combat Form looks like it can come from anywhere. -ED 20:36, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ...And I believed that my cousin said these guys were infected GRUNTS! Yeah, right... -Blemo The arms look too long and skinny to be a grunt or jackal--A Grunts Savior 22:02, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Truth Carrier forms are jackals AND grunts. They are used as a coccon to make more Floodligs. Duskstorm 19:20, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Can a Jackal become a Flood? They have hollow, avian bones so wouldn't it lack the sufficient amount of calcium? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:16, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Carrier forms are neither grunts nor jackals. To many people just are not paying attention. its pretty clear that the anatomy of a carrier form does not match a grunt's or a jackal's at all. The legs on a carrier from look like some one cut human/elite legs short at the knees. They have no articulation either, except for at the "thigh". Meanwhile, a Jackal's legs are to spindly (I question wether there is enough mass in the whole body to be anything worthwhile), and grunt legs are actually SHORTER than the carrier form's. They also bend a different why, and other than the lower leg/feet, are also thin and skinny. Additionally, neither alien species has a pelvic bone that is anywhere near the size or shape of the one we see on the Carrier forms. However, it without question matches Humans and Elites. I think this whole this article misguides people. Anyone who has payed attention for more than two seconds realizes that the flood doesn't build any useful flood forms directly from grunt or jackal bodies. Rather, they collect these bodies and absorb them like food, rather than hosts. Watch a misson in the theatre find a carrier if you look at the lower back they have a ribcage and spine also there legs are too long and they have a pelvis that doesnt look anyway like a grunt or jackals thus they are Humans and Elites and i know im not wrong so NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! By that logic, combat forms are neither based on humans or elites because their arms are too long. Read Halo: the Flood, jackass. Carriers are not Grunts or Jackals. Why do you think that they are grunts or jackals its just stupid in all of the Halo games there is nothing to prove that they are, they're most likely Humans or Elites.